


Midnight

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, First Time, I apologize for needing to do this, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, blowjob, domination kink, god help me i can't help my sin, male dom, male sub, smutterino, smutteroonie, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: Harry's tired of Tony's behavior, so, what does he do? He makes him suffer in the absolute best of ways. After all, it's exceedingly easier to keep someone in line when you have a way punish them. But this punishment seems to be more of a reward...





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I read all the gay fics for DHMiS I could find and have deiced that ya'll at least deserved something with a little more intense smut. Realistically, I know they'll never happen on the show but hey, that's what fanfics are for. Set in a Human AU (if ya wanna imagine them as puppets, I'll only judge you a little) where everybody lives together and is just sort of stuck there for whatever reason. I don't know. You people came here for smut, I'll give ya that and a cute ending-

It was a quarter to 9 PM. Everyone was asleep, even Larry, who was in too good of a mood to keep people or himself awake. The bedrooms were silent, the kitchen was clean and all was peaceful as everyone rested. Well, everyone, save for the two men in the basement.

The basement existed if only to prove that if there was a deity or several in fact, their light was never going to reach it. It seemed as though every horrid sin, every putrid breath in their house rested there. Many had been killed and many more had been tortured and oh, so many people went in and never came out the same. It was the part of the house you avoided unless you couldn't contain deep, dark parts of your head or just wanted the kind of fun a game couldn't provide unless it involved sharp objects. The only other way to gain access was to be dragged in by a captor.

It was most likely built as someone's sanctuary, perhaps one creepier than even Shringold's cult grounds. The basement was sound proof, tended to be eerily silent most of the time and had different ways of being illuminated. Tonight's choice was a mixture candle light and very dim bulbs, so it wasn't so dark one that one couldn't see but wasn't too bright to lose it's ambiance.

However, the screams that reverberated within the confine of the walls had a much different sound than usual. Yes it was desperate, yes it was pleading but there was something so much more mindless to that scream, like it didn't know what it wanted so it cried out for everything it possibly could.

"Shhh, don't scream like that. I told you, you'll ruin your voice. What good does that do a teacher? Being silent, hmmm, who'll learn?"

Tony felt his whole frame tremble, an exposed back that usually had flawless blue skin now covered in pink, bleeding marks, long stretches that had come from the flogging. "S-Sorrrrey, I'm s-sorry!" He was struggling to talk because if he was entirely honest with himself, he'd never felt so wonderfully overwhelmed in his life and he truly felt bad for disobeying an order.

"Well, if you're going to scream your lungs out, perhaps I should teach _you_ a lesson for wasting _my_ time."

"No, please, please I'll be good..." Tony begged, his whole body moving because he could barely communicate through his shaky, trembling words. "I'll be good, I can be so, soooooo goood!" They were somewhat empty promises, but the Clock was willing to make them all night. When they'd gained these humanoid forms, he'd been skeptical but ever since he discovered the delicious pleasures he couldn't feel in being a sentient clock, Tony knew if he had the choice he could never, ever go back. Not with this, not with- " _oH~!_ "

Harry let out an amused scoff, his hands running over the raw skin. "This really gets you off, Tony? That's adorable." He shook his head in the most malevolent manner, setting his tool down so he could run both of his hands all over his marked back. "Is it the pain? The humiliation? Knowing you have my utmost attention? Or, even worse, all three?" Harry chuckled in the dark manner he reserved for these moments, the one thing he could never show Robin or Doi. He was never going to tell them that deep down inside, he had some macabre thoughts and they would take form in scenes like this. Letting that last question sink in, Harry suddenly took his tongue and licked up his spine slowly, like a wild animal drinking water. His long, red hair, most of it covering his eyes or going to his chest, trickled up with him, amplifying the sensation.

Tony's entire body curved against the wall, his eyes wide and nearly in the back of his head. "Heaven help me, it's so good! Ohhhhh, yes, m-more!" His mouth watered, both crimson pupils dilated as every bone in his body sang with yes, and please. Feeling the tongue slide up his back made his own tongue come out, lolling as his toes curled with a mixture of stinging pain and warmth that made his cock throb.

"Could you orgasm if we just did this?" Harry inquired, still smirking as he licked his iron covered lips. "With all those lovely begs of yours, I know I could. That's exactly how I want you, I want you begging with your words and low moans, and if you scream and ruin your throat, I'll leave you bound here so someone can discover you in the morning with your penis erect and your neck sore from all of the loud screaming you'll be doing to try and get me back down here."

Tony swallowed thickly, his usually dark blue face now a deep, deep purple thanks to the blush spread across it. "I love you like this, I _need_ you like this, it's maddening! If I'd have known you could be so-so dark, so devilish, I'd have gotten on my knees sucked your cock the minute you let me just to get here!" Confessions spilled from his mouth as he kept his legs spread apart, unable to think about the repercussions of said words.

Harry grinned, his hands now sliding to his chest with the front of his body pressing into Tony's back, drawing out a long, wanton sound from the other. His mouth went to the Tony's ear as he spoke, his breath hot against the shell. "You'd suck my cock? You? On your knees with all your pride thrown away so you could get me inside of you, torturing you whenever I damn please, making you cum so hard you'd be stuck thinking it was midnight for weeks?"

"Yes, oh yes, _please!_ I want it inside any-anyway I can have it! I-I-I don't have any pride when I'm with you, except..." Tony trailed off, feeling just the slightest bit embarrassed before he yelped, feeling Harry pinch and pull both nipples. "The pride in being owned! Want-Want you to own me, want you to make me yours! Yours till the end of time! _Please!_ " His voice broke as he rambled, both hands pressing into the wall as his hips couldn't help but thrust up when Harry wrapped his arms just below his waist. Tony let out a shuddering gasp when he knew the huge hard-on rubbing deliciously against his back, against one of his many marks, was for him.

Harry licked up his neck for a moment before speaking into his ear once more. "If you suck me off, right now, nice and loud for me, I'll give you everything I promised and more. I'll own you just the way you want, make you mine, so no one else can have you." He ground onto the other, relishing the sounds of desire and the scent of sweat and tears. "So, get on your knees, Tony. Right here. Right. Now."

Tony would never have knelt for anyone else in a million years but that command got to him more than anything. He dropped to his knees, turning around to see Harry being much bigger than he'd imagined, his eyes going wide before he licked it, experimentally. "Never...never done this before, never tasted...ah..." His mouth kissed the tip and he almost jumped back at the near purr he received and the large hands suddenly burying into his hair.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll teach you how to properly do this. We have plenty of time~" Harry assured, rubbing his hands into his scalp. It was so damn satisfying seeing that raven black hair beneath him, that usually pompous face trying to figure out how to take care of him, oh, it made him shiver and nearly explode onto his face instead. He was most likely Tony's first and that made him all the more eager to make sure Tony wanted him and only him. "Open your mouth wide, swallow down just as much as you can. _Mmmm, that's it~_ Good boy, now, bob your head and suck, just like it's a popsicle. Whatever you- _u-u-h~_ Whatever you can't fit inside, just, _ahh_ , pump with one of your hands." Harry instructed, watching him do whatever he asked happily. He was a tad bit sloppy but it didn't matter when Harry got to see him look so weak and powerless. Tony happily giving himself up for the promise of greater things was an incredible turn on. "Damn it, Tony, you're a quick learner. You'll make me cum like this, _fuck._ You want me to cum down your throat, or do you want me to take that sweet little arse of yours?"

Tony popped off, staring right up into those burning ruby reds the other had as he spoke. "A-Arse. Fuck me good and hard, please! Please, want you, want it inside~" His hand still stroked Harry as his tongue licked the slit, eyes half lidded as he tried to focus but it was so difficult. Arousal and a new addiction to the actions made thinking an absolute chore. "Ahhhh~" He laid his tongue flat as he licked up the way Harry'd done to his back.  
  
"Good boy Tony, good boy. If you want it inside, turn around and show me exactly where I should put it." Harry let his tight grip on his hair go, a grin settling onto his face as he watched Tony turn his body around.

He should have been horrified at the fact that he nearly came from just giving head, not even receiving but Tony couldn't find the will to be bashful or ashamed anymore. Instead, he pressed his chest to the floor, lifting up his lower half and used his hands to spread himself wider. "Right here, riiiiight here, please! I've been crav-craving your dick ever since, I-I-I realized what this was, what pleasure could come from it! Please, can't take it _anymore!_ " Tony's hands dug into the floor, his words turning into hard pants as he felt a slick finger push inside of him, thrusting some before another finger joined it, making his body quiver. "Ohh, ohhhhh, feels so much b-b-better when you, d-do it, s-s-sir~" He drooled onto the ground and his own cheek, uncaring as to how pathetic he looked.

"I like that, Tony. Sir. It has such a lovely sound to it, especially coming from you." Harry hummed, adding a third finger to slide into the tight warmth. It really did make him happy to hear the other so weak for him and only him. "Everyone always calls me boring but I think I'm thoroughly entertaining you. Am I, Tony? You're going to have to tell me how good this feels, assure me that you aren't falling asleep. If you are, perhaps I'll have to stop..." His fingers stopped their stupendous motion as he waited for Tony to give him a sign that he should keep going.

Tony's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, sputtering for a minute before he could form a proper sentence. "N-N-No! Oh, sir, this is so much fun! You're cleaning my clock and it's a-a-amazing! I t-t-tried doing this to myself and oh, didn't feel half as good, fingers weren't half as slick but I thought of you a-and I wanted it so badly! Being human feels so good, you feel so good, I'm having a wonderful _tIME!_ " He gasped as Harry hooked his fingers in just the right place, making his legs quiver as they nearly gave out. "I want to cum! Please, please, s-sir! Want to cummmm..." Tony's words tapered off into incoherent pleads as Harry pulled out of him, leaving him horribly empty.

"Now, now, no need to be impatient. I know you've been craving me for a long time and trust me, Tony, I feel the exact. Same. Way." Harry rubbed this throbbing cock on the cleft of his ass, soaking in every second of Tony squirming and making begging sounds. "But we mustn't ruin this lovely first moment. This will be the first dick that rams into you, taking your virginity forever and ever. Isn't that important to you, Tony? It will mean so much to me to be inside, to take that fucking man twat of yours and make it all mine. It's only proper of you to thank me, make this moment more special."

Tony loved the images filling his head as he kept his hands spreading himself wide and spoke with total abandon. "P-P-Please sir, please destroy me, utterly destroy me, slam your way into my body and spill all your s-seed deep inside! Sir, I need you! Oh please, p-please! I can't stand not having you ins-side me somehow, I need it, sir, I need you, thank you!" Tears budded at the corners of his eyes as sweet pleasure overtook his mind, new, pure and primal instincts took over and made him say things he never could have imagined he'd even think in his wildest dreams.

Harry laughed, pressing against the throbbing hole before he slid in. The red head took Tony's hips and used them as leverage for a very deep thrust. "Don't worry, _ugh_ , Tony. From now on, I'll take good care- _ohhh yeahhhh,_ of you, screw you all around the house whenever I p-please~" He bit Tony's ear, enjoying how much the hole seemed to try and swallow him up. The poor thing was already craving it, not two seconds into this part of their fun. Harry should have done this the minute he had hair and skin instead of a frame.

Tony was incoherent once again, his body pressed against the floor as he lost every bit of sense he had. Imagining scenario after scenario of Harry taking him all around the house was leaving him even more of a sweaty mess than before. "O-Oh yes, deeper! Deeper, sir, hit the s-spot you hit with your fingers!" The brunette bit his lip in anticipation, trying to shift himself so Harry would slam just right onto that perfect place and once he did, he had to hold back a very loud scream, the resulting noise being a sharp inhale and a slow nasal exhale followed by a very pleased shudder that said everything the other needed to know. All his toes curled against the floor as soon as the assault on his prostate began.

"You mean here, Tony? This sweet spot right here that's making your face go purple? C'mon Tony, that looks like fun but you have to tell me~" Harry purred, going onto his knees and forcing Tony's body to move with his own as he started a torturously slow pace.

Tony opened his mouth, some drool spilling out as he moved his lips. "It's soooooo goood, I love cock so, so much! This is the most fun I've ever had, H-Harry, sir, it's so amazing! Oh God, I need it harder, please! I-I want to cum! _Please, sir, I want to cum!_ " His voice broke as he felt Harry slamming into him with reckless abandon.

The taller of the two was all pants and groans and his exposed nose down to his chin revealed he'd also gotten a bit of a flush to his skin. It was hard not to when you'd been deprived for so long and then got to sink into something this warm and wonderful. "You can cum after me, Tony! But you have to be a good boy and wait until then. Can you do that for me, Tony?" Harry gasped himself as he found he was closer than he thought.

Tony responded with a broken wail as his hips moved with Harry's thrusts. "Yes, sir! I-I can do it, I just can't-can't handle this for much longer! Too much, too good!" His eyes rolled back up into his skull, his body and face giving away every bit of pleasure he felt as his body sprawled on the body like a cat's. He let out a squeak in surprise when a large hand wrapped around his cock and kept him from orgasming.

Two men in the basement suddenly had become just as enraptured with the torture as the other. It was the first time the basement had ever had such an occasion occur, the first time anything but searing, awful pain filled up it's space. It seemed that, to make up for all those horrid nights and petrifying days, the get together of this occasion would end in amazing pleasure that shunned away any of the usual fear that took place.

When the two stumbled out, Tony clinging to Harry and Harry doing his best to keep balance, it was clear something rather interesting had begun.

.  
.  
.

The following day, everyone was at the table or at least nearby, eating dinner together. All eating occasions had become the few times of truce among all, at least in the violence department. There was often some arguments or hatred laced glares, but nothing that could cause blood shed to occur.

Doi, who seemed to have a nasty habit of taking off his watch the minute he returned home from school and then wanting to know the time, looked up from his honey and peanut butter sandwich to ask, "What time is it?"

Collin and Tony, who seemed to have a nasty habit of announcing the time the minute it was asked, especially to prove that one was better at telling time than the other, spoke in sync.

"7:56 PM!"

"Midnight!"

Suddenly, everyone who had been eating, paused to turn their attention to Tony, who looked like he'd been shot in the stomach.

Before anyone could make a witty retort or even mock Tony for the biggest mistake he'd ever made with all the teachers and students present, a loud and boisterous laugh came from the man beside Tony.

Red had fallen over the table, an almost maniacal sound of joy wheezed right out of the poor man, his fist slamming the table while everyone else just stared at him.

Tony was stunned as he sat, his face turning purple when his brain finally caught up with him. It was the first time he'd ever gotten the time wrong.


End file.
